Anime Hole
by Elemental King
Summary: Its a bar for all the Japanese animes, except for it’s okay for little kids, cause a lot of the Animes are under age


Anime Hole   
  
  
  
Welcome to the Anime Hole. It's sort of a bar for all the Japanese animes, except for it's okay for little kids, because a lot of the animes are under age. Tonight is karaoke night, and several of the characters have been known to change the lyrics, so keep an eye out for the little blips in the songs. Right through this door!  
  
Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is sitting by the "bar" swapping stories with Ash (Pokemon). Misty (Pokemon) is talking to Sora (Digimon, first season). Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is dancing in a big circle with Mimi (Digimon first season), Mai (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Alison Childs (a girl from a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-fic of mine, Bakura's girlfriend), Jenifer Austin (another fan-fic girl, Yugi's girlfriend), Serena (Sailor Moon), Rei (Sailor Moon), Lita (Sailor Moon), and Sailor Venus (I don't know her name, obviously Sailor Moon). Ami (Sailor Moon) is up against a wall talking to Yolei (Digimon second season). Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is just standing up against a wall watching the girls dance (particularly Ali). Yami (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Rhyami (actually a spirit that lives inside Jens millennium item just like Yugi and Yami) are standing up against the wall, as though waiting for something. Brock (Pokemon) was hitting on each of the girls one at a time, but he made the mistake of hitting on Ali right in front of Bakura and Joey, so he's in the bathroom nursing a black eye he got from Bakura. Most of the Dragon Ball Z people haven't showed up yet, but Gohan and Videl are also waiting up against a wall. Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is picking out a Karaoke song. Tristan (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Darien (Sailor Moon) are talking about something at the bar, while Tristan keeps drinking and drinking, because the bartender didn't realize that every time Darien ordered two drinks he was giving the other to Tristan. Let's just say Tristan is a little intoxicated, because he drank one and keeps stealing Darien's.  
  
Now that you can see the scene, let us listen to the conversation going on.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, you think being destined in a legend is a big deal, trying living with the spirit of your 3,000 years old Grampa inside you.  
  
Ash: Wow! Inside you?  
  
Yugi: Well, inside my millennium puzzle here (shows him the little pyramid), but he's out right now. See that funkily-dressed couple over there (points to Yami and Rhyami)?  
  
Ash: Yeah. That's him? Weird clothes.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, well, he lived the first 17 years of his life in Ancient Egypt. The next 3,000 years were spent in spirit form inside a millennium puzzle.  
  
Ash: Weird.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. And every time I'm in trouble or even just dueling, he comes inside my body and I turn into Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yami Yugi to be exact.  
  
Ash: Wow, and I thought I had problems.  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, but I really don't want to repeat the things Misty and Sora are saying about Ash and Tai. It's just too mean, and I can't stand it. Ali just went into the middle of the dancing circle, and was rolling her hips, and Bakura's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Same with every other guy watching. Even Joey, but he would never let his friend see that! Joey finally picked out his song, and he's "warming up" right now.  
  
  
  
Yami: Rhyami, sweetheart, you're sure you know how to dance? Slow, I mean. I'm not going to push you into fast. Not yet.  
  
Rhyami: Yami, baby, of course! It's not like I've never become Rhyami Jen with my millennium staff to help her overcome shyness at a dance. I'm not that non-existent in her life.  
  
Yami: If your sure.  
  
Rhyami: Have I ever lied to you before?  
  
Yami: That time you told me you didn't know who framed you for the murder of Sali. How about that?  
  
Rhyami: Sweetheart, I didn't want to create problems for you between you and the priest.  
  
Yami: No, you'd rather make me watch you get hung. Thanks.  
  
Rhyami: Are we going to have this argument again?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Rhyami: (kisses him tightly on the lips) Thanks for being honest.  
  
  
  
Joey has finally started singing his own real life version of "Lean on me" to Bakura.  
  
Lean on me  
  
When you're not strong  
  
I'll push you off  
  
You crazy homo dumb @$$  
  
For  
  
It won't be long  
  
'Til your gonna need  
  
A crutch to lean on  
  
  
  
Needless to say, Bakura kicked him off the mike. Now Joey is with Brock nursing a black eye.  
  
The End 


End file.
